


Ask Him Out Langa Hasegawa!

by rekikyans



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Falling In Love, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekikyans/pseuds/rekikyans
Summary: A soft love story about RENGA (Reki Kyan & Langa Hasegawa ) from SK8 the Infinity.((THE TITLE IS INSPIRED BY GO FOR IT, NAKAMURA))
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Ask Him Out Langa Hasegawa!

Langa was devastated. He wanted to spend all of summer break with his friend, skateboarding and going on little trips with the S crew. Reki was told to take extra classes for a week since he was a few points off of passing the final exam before break. 

"Reki.. We studied for hours on end." Langa held Reki's failed test in his hands, the paper crumbling from his grip. The other just laughed, putting his arm around his friend, "Hey, don't sweat it.. It's only a week. We have so much time."

Langa sighed and handed Reki his test back, his face heating up slightly. "I just wanted to spend the beginning of summer with my friends.. Now I'm gonna be all bored this week." Reki looked at Langa with wide eyes before going in for an embrace. "Langaaaaaa! Why are you acting so cute! We can always go skating after classes." 

Langa touched at his own hair before pushing Reki off, "Okay, okay that's enough." he said. He didn't care that Reki was the type of friend to not care about hugging in public but the fact that Langa had a big crush on him didn't help. The hugging just made his love for Reki deepen. 

Reki laughed again before pulling back, taking out his smartphone. "Dude, Dude, I watched this skating competition last night and the results were amazing!" He spoke ecstatically, scrolling through his YouTube videos. 

While Reki was looking for the video with an excited expression on his face, Langa was staring at his friends hair. It glistened in the sunlight, the breeze making it look as if he was in a movie. It strung though his locks, letting them flow with the wind. Reki was grinning, still looking for the video until he felt a soft touch to his hair. 

Reki flinched and then quickly looked to his right. Langa was patting and stroking at his friends hair, running his fingers through his soft hair. "L-Langa-." He was flustered now, his excited smile replaced with an embarrassed grin. 

When the other came back to his senses, he pulled his hand back as fast as lightning. "Sorry.. Sorry its just your hair looked really soft." Langa was also flustered, a maroon tint to his cheeks as he turned his head to avoid eye contact with the boy in front on him. 

"I guess living with a buncha girls really pays off.. They really know how to take care of themselves." Reki laughed nervously and after that silence fell. 

They sat there, Langa looking down at his shoes in embarrassment and Reki scrolling through his phone frantically trying to find the video to break this awkward silence. But he never was able to find it. 

"I.. I think I should go home now, my mom might want me to help with dinner and all since she has work late." Langa broke the silence and stood but was stopped quickly by Reki grabbing his wrist. "Don't worry about this, okay? I have always wanted to touch your hair too so I am a bit jealous." he gave the other a smile and Langa smiled back, letting out a laugh before sitting back down quickly. 

He grabbed Reki's hand and placed it on his head, his hand right on top of Reki's as he stroked at his hair, their fingers running through Langa's long blue hair. 

Reki's face turned almost as red as his hair, his hand now moving on its own. "No wonder the girls call you prince in school.. I mean.. yours too.. your hair is soft as well." he mumbled as he slowly took his hand back. "Now we are even, no more awkwardness right?" Langa nodded as he spoke, standing up again and turning his back to his friend. 

"I will see you after your lessons tomorro-" 

"Can I come over for dinner tonight?" Reki interrupted, looking down at his hands to avoid eye contact with Langa.

Reki was sending mixed signals to Langa, did he have mutual feelings or not. He wanted to know so bad, he wanted to kiss Reki's blushing face and hug him and even cuddle with him while watching skating videos but he wasn't sure how Reki really felt. Langa preferred to say nothing and have things stay as they are rather than confess and get rejected. Things may be awkward if he was rejected and he would never be able to skate with Reki ever again. But the fact that Reki wanted to come over for dinner was so sudden, he had never been to Langa's house ever.

"Yeah.. yeah if you really want to.." Langa replied, rubbing the back of his head shyly. Reki stood up and hugged Langa again quickly but happily. "I will see you tonight then!" 

He was making this sound like a date and it was making Langa really nervous and flustered, it was as if his head was spinning. Reki Kyan was going to come over his house for dinner. What was his mom gonna think, is she gonna let it slip that Langa likes him? 'God I hope she doesn't do that' Langa thought, ruffling his hair. "I will see you tonight then, I'll text you my address." With that, Reki and Langa parted ways for the afternoon. 

Langa spent the hour before dinner cleaning and cooking, making omurice only because that was the only thing he could prepare in such a short amount of time. He quickly set the table and grabbed the spare chair from the storage room. "Hopefully he doesn't ask to go into my room, I don't think my heart would be able to handle that." Langa spoke to himself, getting the rice ready. When he was cooking the last of the eggs, Reki had arrived at the front door, knocking lightly. "Langa Langa! It's me open up." 

He was a few minutes early but that was okay. Langa took off his apron before going to the door, unlocking it to see Reki in comfy clothes standing at his door. He had his skateboard tucked neatly under his arm. "It smells like omurice.." he said with a sweet smile before coming in and removing his shoes. "Pardon the intrusion.." slipping off his shoes and placing his skateboard against the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! this story will be exactly 3 chapters! 
> 
> New chapter of Persistence is on the way :)


End file.
